It is well known in the art of internal combustion engines that extended operation of an internal combustion engine after a cooling system failure will result in excessive engine temperature. When a failure occurs that results in loss of engine coolant or a blockage prevents the circulation of the coolant, the temperature will rise relatively quickly to a level that may result in engine damage. An operator of the vehicle will have a limited time and operating range to drive the vehicle to a location where the cooling system may be repaired to allow normal engine operation. It would be desirable upon the occurrence of a cooling system failure to provide the vehicle with an alternate cooling system independent of the liquid coolant system and/or to extend the safe operating time of the vehicle.